Odcinek 22
Na ławie oskarżonych zasiądzie dziś młoda matka, która usiłowała zamordować kochankę swojego męża. Czy rzeczywiście zazdrość mogła popchnąć te kobietę do tak desperackiego czynu? A jeśli nie, to kto naprawdę chciał zabić? Czy sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska pozna prawdę? Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżona Oskarżona Magdalena Kotus Świadkowie Świadek Joanna Żurowska Świadek Daniel Kotus Świadek Adrian Małek Świadek Jacek Fronczak Świadek Maria Hryniewicz Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Magdalenę Kotus o to, że w dniu siedemnastego lutego dwa tysiące szóstego roku w Radomiu postanowiła zabić kochankę swojego męża, Joannę Żurowską. W tym celu przyjechała do motelu „Gościniec”; właśnie tam Daniel Kotus był umówiony z kochanką. Kiedy na chwilę opuścił pokój, oskarżona wykorzystując ten moment zakradła się tam. Wyciągnęła z kurtki nożyce do kurczaka i weszła do łazienki, gdzie Joanna Żurowska brała prysznic. Następnie z zimną krwią zaatakowała, zadając kochance męża kilka ciosów nożycami w klatkę piersiową, plecy i twarz. Broniąc się, pokrzywdzona wytrąciła oskarżonej nożyce. Dzięki temu przeżyła, potem straciła przytomność. W wyniku ataku Magdaleny Kotus, Joanna Żurowska doznała trwałego, istotnego zeszpecenia twarzy. Za usiłowanie zabójstwa oskarżonej grozi kara nawet dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Stawia się jej zarzut z art. 13 §1 kk w zw. z art. 148 §1 kk. Zeznania Zeznania Magdaleny Kotus Magdalena Kotus nie przyznaje się do dokonania tego czynu. Kobieta chce złożyć wyjaśnienia. Utrzymuje, że zwyczajnie była w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze. Nie jest zdolna nikogo zamordować, czy usiłować zamordować. Zdaje sobie sprawę z konsekwencji takiego zachowania. W dniu przestępstwa rzeczywiście była w tym hotelu. Poszła tam tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć Joannie Żurowskiej, co o niej myśli i żeby zostawiła Daniela Kotusa w spokoju. Prokurator pyta, jak to możliwe, że na narzędziu zbrodni są tylko odciski palców oskarżonej. Magdalena Kotus wyjaśnia, że leżały w łazience na podłodze, więc przypadkowo wzięła je do ręki. Wiedziała o spotkaniu męża siedemnastego lutego. Wcześniej przejrzała jego maile. Pisała tam właśnie pokrzywdzona, że chciałaby się spotkać podanego dnia o podanej porze w motelu „Gościniec”. Zbywa Artura Łatę odpowiedziami, że mąż ją kocha, a maile przeczytała przez przypadek. Zdenerwowała się na myśl o spotkaniu Daniela Kotusa z Joanną Żurowską. Zdecydowała się na pojechanie do motelu. Chciała przekazać pokrzywdzonej, żeby się wyniosła z ich życia. To ona ciągle pisała i dzwoniła do męża oskarżonej. Będąc pod motelem, Magdalena Kotus zauważyła męża wychodzącego z tego miejsca. Doszła do wniosku, że teraz jest najodpowiedniejszy moment do rozmowy z kochanką Daniela Kotusa. Gdy weszła do pokoju motelowego, usłyszała szum; stwierdziła, że Joanna Żurowska bierze prysznic. Zdecydowała się na wejście do łazienki. Zobaczyła tam nożyce do kurczaka, a zasłonka od prysznica była podarta. Wzięła nożyce do ręki i odsłoniła zasłonę. W środku leżała niedoszła denatka; sprawiała wrażenie nieżyjącej. Chciała jej pomóc, ale ona nagle się poruszyła. Magdalena Kotus spanikowała i uciekła. Na korytarzu potrąciła jakiegoś mężczyznę, a następnie szybko wsiadła do samochodu i pojechała do domu. Prokurator pyta o wierność małżonka oskarżonej. Ta niestety przyznaje, że zdrady się zdarzały; Daniel Kotus wszystkiego jednak żałował, więc mu wybaczała. Artur Łata zaczyna sugerować, że to nie był zwykły romans, a kochankowie planowali wspólną przyszłość i taki rozwój wypadków nie byłby już przyjemny dla klientki Magdaleny Wilk. Ta jednak zaprzecza i powtarza, że nie byłaby w stanie nikogo zamordować. W międzyczasie na korytarzu Joanna Żurowska „klei się” do Daniela Kotusa. Ten jednak nie jest zainteresowany kochanką. Po wezwaniu na salę rozpraw kochanki męża oskarżonej, podchodzi do niego jakiś mężczyzna. Prosi, aby ten zakończył znajomość z Joanną Żurowską. Daniel Kotus śmieje się i sądzi, że ma to zrobić tylko dlatego, aby ów kolega miał pole do popisu. Zeznania Joanny Żurowskiej Teraz zeznaje Joanna Żurowska. Siedemnastego lutego była umówiona z ukochanym. Mieli się spotkać koło osiemnastej w motelu „Gościniec”. Zawsze brali ten sam pokój – numer 29. Okazało się, że Daniel Kotus musiał wyjść na chwilę, aby coś załatwić. W związku z tym pokrzywdzona postanowiła wziąć prysznic. Po chwili usłyszała, jak ktoś wchodzi do łazienki. Mówi, że była to na 100% oskarżona, jednak nie widziała twarzy tej osoby. Była bardzo zazdrosna o związek jej męża ze świadkiem, że jedyne co jej pozostało, to zabić. Sędzia odczytuje opinię sądowo-lekarską, z której wynika, że Joanna Żurowska doznała trzech ran ciętych twarzy, rany ciętej okolicy prawego obojczyka, rany te zostały opatrzone chirurgicznie, były również inne uszkodzenia skóry: siniaki, otarcia głowy. Anna Wesołowska pyta ją, jak zapamiętała sam moment wypadku. Poczuła pierwsze uderzenie, zaraz potem kolejne. Słyszała, jak napastnik coś mówił, chyba jakieś przekleństwo, a potem jakimś cudem wytrąciła nożyce. Nie jest jednak niczego pewna, bo zemdlała i nie wie, co działo się potem. Nie może również rozpoznać głosu, który wtedy słyszała, więc nie może przyznać z całą pewnością, że był to głos Magdaleny Kotus. Z jej mężem łączą ją poważne stosunki i planują wspólną przyszłość. Wcześniej Daniel Kotus wahał się ze względu na córkę Andżelikę. Magdalena Wilk nie może uwierzyć zeznającej w jej wersję. Pyta, dlaczego w takim razie spotykali się po kryjomu. Gotową odpowiedź ma jednak na to świadek. Joanna Żurowska przyznaje, że jej kochanek był na tyle wspaniałomyślny, że chciał oszczędzić cierpień oskarżonej. Spotykali się 2-3 razy w tygodniu. Obrońca wątpi w miłość męża swojej klientki do przesłuchiwanej, gdyż gdyby ją kochał nie spotykałby się tylko na szybki seks w hotelu. Świadek stwierdza, że również do siebie wydzwaniali i wysyłali czułe esemesy. Na koniec dodaje, że nie zaśnie spokojnie, póki oskarżona nie zostanie skazana. Zeznania Daniela Kotusa Zostaje wezwany Daniel Kotus - mąż oskarżonej i kochanek pokrzywdzonej. Siedemnastego lutego był umówiony z Joanną Żurowską. Gdy weszli do pokoju, zeznający musiał na chwilę wyjść. Początkowo mówi, że po coś do picia; pod wpływem sugestii pokrzywdzonej wyznaje, że poszedł jednak do apteki po prezerwatywy. Wrócił po około dwudziestu minutach. Kobiety nie było na łóżku, za to dał się słyszeć szum wody pod prysznicem. Daniel Kotus zdecydował się wejść do łazienki. Zasłonka prysznicowa była rozdarta, a na ziemi leżał jakiś sekator. Przewodnicząca okazuje dowód rzeczowy, świadek przyznaje, że właśnie to był ten przedmiot. Zobaczył, że pokrzywdzona oddycha, więc natychmiast wezwał pogotowie. Nigdzie w pobliżu hotelu nie widział żony, a jej wcześniejsze zachowanie w domu nie wskazywało na to, ażeby miała zrobić coś takiego. Sędzia wypytuje o charakter znajomości świadka z poprzednim zeznającym. Ten przyznaje, że był to zwykły seks bez zobowiązań, a żona wiedziała o tym romansie. Również Joanna Żurowska zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że ten związek nie jest niczym poważnym. W tym momencie na sali kobieta jednak wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Mówi, że Daniel Kotus obiecywał, że się z nią zwiąże; wielokrotnie powtarzał również, że ją kocha. Zeznający nie wierzy jednocześnie w winę oskarżonej. Nie była o niego zazdrosna, więc nie wie, po co miałaby usiłować zabić Joannę Żurowską. Anna Wesołowska prosi o opisanie małżeństwa. Zeznający mówi, że są całkiem zgranym i udanym małżeństwem. Bardzo długo są razem – znają się od liceum. Świadek mówi, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Sędzia dziwi się i pyta, dlaczego w takim razie zdradzał żonę. Daniel Kotus mówi, że wierność nie jest jego mocną stroną. Magdalena Kotus nigdy by jednak go nie opuściła. Zeznania Adriana Małka Kolejny świadek to Adrian Małek. Siedemnastego lutego był w motelu „Gościniec”. Przebywał tam ze swoim chłopakiem, gdyż tylko tam mogą się w spokoju spotykać. Usłyszał potworny, rozdzierający krzyk zza ściany. Postanowił sprawdzić, co się stało. Poprosił Adama – swojego partnera – aby został w pokoju. Sam po wyjściu na korytarz natknął się na umazaną we krwi kobietę. Z całą pewnością twierdzi, że była to Magdalena Kotus. Od momentu usłyszenia krzyku do zobaczenia oskarżonej minęło jednak kilka minut. Gdy spotkał się z nią, wystraszył się, a sama klientka Magdaleny Wilk uciekła. Opowiedział wszystko swojemu chłopakowi, a po chwili usłyszał sygnał karetki. Widział również w pobliżu jakiegoś mężczyznę, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że był to Daniel Kotus. Zeznania Jacka Fronczaka Na salę zostaje wezwany Jacek Fronczak. To ten sam mężczyzna, który niedawno na korytarzu sądowym rozmawiał z Danielem Kotusem. Przyjaźni się od kilku lat z oskarżoną. Uważa, że ta często mu się zwierzała i ma w nim wielkie wsparcie. Zdrady męża wpływały na nią bardzo negatywnie. Przyznała nawet świadkowi, że zamierza skończyć związek małżeński. Dlatego też mąż oskarżonej zdecydował się na zakończenie znajomości z kochanką. Zdecydował się jej pozbyć, raz a skutecznie, gdyż ta ciągle go nagabywała. Jacek Fronczak przyznaje, że mężczyzna byłby zdolny do zabójstwa. Zeznający wiedział, iż Joanna Żurowska była umówiona feralnego dnia z kochankiem. Bardzo narzekał na ciągłe wydzwanianie i wypisywanie ze strony pokrzywdzonej. Mąż Magdaleny Kotus stwierdził, że siedemnastego lutego załatwi wszystko tak, aby kochanka więcej do niego nie dzwoniła i go nie nagabywała. W międzyczasie kolejną insynuację rozpoczyna zrozpaczony oskarżyciel, ponieważ rozprawa nie idzie po jego myśli. Próbuję po raz enty zrzucić winę na oskarżoną i opowiada o materiale dowodowym zebranym w tej sprawie. Nie powoduje to jednak zamierzonego efektu, bo do zbrodni przyznaje się Jacek Fronczak. Utrzymuje, że kochał oskarżoną i nie mógł znieść jej cierpień. Feralnego dnia spotkał się z Danielem Kotusem i pokłócili się. Opowiadał, że nie zamierza rozstawać się z Joanną Żurowską, bo jest fantastyczna w łóżku. O mało zeznający nie pobił męża oskarżonej. Zdecydował się pojechać za nim do motelu i czekał na odpowiednią okazję. Zobaczył, że znajomy wyszedł z budynku, więc wszedł do środka. Usłyszał, że ktoś jest w łazience. Podszedł do kotarki i sekatorem na oślep zaczął dźgać. Waha się jednak z odpowiedzią na pytanie, czy ofiara krzyczała. Prokurator obiecuje wszczęcie postępowania o składanie fałszywych zeznań, bo nie daje wiary tak nieudolnej próbie uwolnienia oskarżonej od odpowiedzialności karnej. Nagle do odpowiedzi wyrywa się kobieta z publiczności. Twierdzi, że jest matką oskarżonej i chce zeznawać. To właśnie ona chciała zamordować Joannę Żurowską. Zeznania Marii Hryniewicz Anna Wesołowska decyduje się przesłuchać Marię Hryniewicz. Tego dnia śledziła swojego zięcia. Wiedziała o jego spotkaniu z pokrzywdzoną. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Wzięła zatem z domu nożyce do drobiu i postanowiła pomścić swoją córkę. Uważa, że Magdalena Kotus nigdy by nic nie zrobiła, więc wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Nie chciała ponadto, aby oskarżona popełniła ten sam błąd, co ona przed laty. Jej mąż również wciąż ją zdradzał, a ona mu wybaczała, wybaczała i wybaczała. Efekt końcowy był taki, że ojciec Magdaleny Kotus miał dziecko z kolejną kochanką i to z nią zaczął mieszkać, zostawiając dawną rodzinę. W motelu „Gościniec” weszła zaraz za kochankami i czekała na sprzyjający moment. Gdy zobaczyła, że zięć opuszcza pokój, wślizgnęła się do środka. Nożyce miała przygotowane. Usłyszała szum wody, zatem weszła do łazienki. Zaczęła dźgać nożycami Joannę Żurowską tak, aby tamta cierpiała. Broniła się i krzyczała, aż w końcu wytrąciła narzędzie zbrodni. Maria Hryniewicz przestraszyła się i uciekła. Powiedziała do pokrzywdzonej: ''Za wszystkie krzywdy, które nam wyrządziłaś! ''Joanna Żurowska przypomina sobie to zdanie. Jest pewna, że było to właśnie te słowa usłyszała. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Artura Łaty Artur Łata przypomina, że Magdalena Kotus została oskarżona o usiłowanie zabójstwa kochanki swojego męża. Jak w tragedii antycznej, dwie osoby nagle na tej sali sądowej przyznają się do popełnienia zbrodni. I teraz mamy uwierzyć, że jeden świadek i matka są rzeczywistymi sprawcami? Rzecznik oskarżenia nie wierzy w coś takiego. Nie wierzy ani w winę Jacka Fronczaka, ani Marii Hryniewicz. Istnieją dowody, które wskazują na sprawstwo Magdaleny Kotus. Mamy również motyw, któremu brakuje obu osobom, które przyznały się do winy. Prokurator jest pewny, że sąd skaże oskarżoną i wymierzy jej karę 12 lat pozbawienia wolności, o jaką wnioskuje. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Magdalena Wilk przyznaje rację prokuratorowi, że faktycznie Magdalena Kotus siedzi na ławie oskarżonych. Ilu z nas pomyślało, że skoro tak, to znaczy, że jest winna? Jeżeli się nie przyznaje, to oznacza, że na pewno jest winna? Tymczasem wszystko wskazuje na to, że ta zbrodnia została popełniona przez kogoś innego. Adwokat ma pretensje do oskarżyciela, że ten nie potrafi przyznać się do błędu. Nie potrafi powiedzieć, że oskarżył osobę niewinną. Prawda przecież wyszła na jaw. Prawda jest taka, że oskarżona jest niewinna. Istnieją poważne wątpliwości, co do tego, że dopuściła się ona usiłowania zabójstwa, a nawet jakiegokolwiek negatywnego czynu. Jeżeli są wątpliwości, należy rozstrzygać je na korzyść oskarżonego. Obrońca wnosi o uniewinnienie. Wyrok Sąd po naradzie uniewinnił oskarżoną od dokonania zarzucanego jej czynu. Anna Wesołowska przyznaje, że wyrok jest taki, ponieważ istnieje zbyt wiele wątpliwości, które – zgodnie z prawem polskim – należy rozstrzygać na korzyść oskarżonego. Słowa, które wypowiedział sprawca podczas ataku mógł znać tylko sprawca i tylko ofiara. Joanna Żurowska potwierdziła, jak brzmiało to zdanie, więc Magdalena Kotus została uniewinniona. Sąd zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie oznacza koniec problemów oskarżonej. Zdrada w każdym związku wywołuje spustoszenie. Przewodnicząca sądzi, że to, co powiedział Daniel Kotus o miłości do żony i dziecka, to fikcja. Klientka Magdaleny Wilk cierpiała i jej mąż krzywdził całą rodzinę. Anna Wesołowska chce jeszcze zwrócić się do Joanny Żurowskiej. Jest ona młoda, ale jej zachowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Sędzia prosi ją, aby wybiegła kilka lat w przyszłość i pomyślała o tym, jak ona by się czuła, gdyby ktoś zabrał jej męża i chciał jej odebrać cały spokój rodzinny. Ta sprawa powinna nam przypomnieć o jednej prostej zasadzie – nie czyń drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe. Ciekawostki * Gdy zeznawał świadek Adrian Małek wyskoczył pasek z informacją, iż nazywa się on Adam Małek. * Po raz pierwszy miała miejsce sytuacja, iż prokurator wnosił o skazanie, obrońca o uniewinnienie, a sąd uniewinnił oskarżonego.